objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
After BFDIA, Before IDFB - Part 3
Trapped in the Forest is a fanfiction by Infinityblade2995. It takes place sometime after BFDIA and before IDFB. The exact dates are unclear, not to the public anyway. Take note. Author's note: I haven't written a fanfic in like, a year, so excuse my possibly terrible writing. Additionally, if my depictions of Bubble are confusing, I'll use cites to give translations. Chronology Just wanted to give a bit of chronology relating to the universe and "canon" of this fanfic. Before BFDI, Battle for Dream Island, Battle for Dream Island Again, After BFDIA, Before IDFB - Part 1, ?????, After BFDIA, Before IDFB - Part 3, IDFB, Battle For BFDI Introduction Located somewhere between Goiky and Yoyleland is a large territory known simply as "Puszcza Island". It was discovered by Polish object explorers. The land itself is not an island. The fanfiction begins some time after the events of BFDIA 5e. Prologue Ruby: Aaaaaand welcome to day 499 of our video diary!Do the math and you'll find out where we're at! Also, as of now I haven't bothered to check my other fanfics, so this may or may not be chronologically incorrect. Book: Today, we're going to be trying this cool thing Pencil bought for us! Pencil: Actually, I didn't buy it, whispers Pen bought it for me, but the viewers don't need to know that. Yes, the lens cap covered the camera so nothing was actually recorded, except for audio. Book: Oh, okay, anyways, what does this thingy do again? Pencil: It's supposed to launch us relatively far, this will be fun! Cmon Book, let's go! Ruby, aim the camera at us! Ruby: Okie dokie! *picks up camera* Pencil: Bubble, could you please press the button! Bubble: Oh uh, whoich one? Thoiere's two boittons. Oh uh, which one? There's two buttons. Pencil: Oh, what? What do they say. Bubble: Oine is coiloured royed, oine oirange. One is coloured red, one orange. Pencil: Are there any instructions? Bubble: Oi coin't oinderstoind oit. I can't understand it. Pencil: Oh uh, just press the red one then. Bubble: Oikay... Okay... presses the button. All of a sudden, a massive fist reaches out from the machine and hits Book and Pencil. Pencil and Book: Arrrgggghhhhh! hit was very powerful, and the two were flying at such a velocity that soon they were nowhere to be found. They were also shot very high up. Bubble: Oh noio! Oh no! Ruby: Wow! That's really awesome! Let me- opens the door to the balconyThe one the FreeSmarters are standing on in the beginning of IDFB 1. Pen: Oh hey, where's Pencil? Ruby: Oh, they just used that cool machine you bought! Pen: That's nice, where are they now? Ruby: I have no idea, but it looks really cool when they were launched! gets in the machine Ruby: Bubble, press the red button! Bubble: Oikay! Okay! Pen: NOOO, THAT BUTTON IS CAPABLE OF- presses it, and Ruby is launched with just as much velocity, but in a different direction that Book and Pencil were launched Pen: WHAT DID YOU DO!! Oh, no. Bubble: What? Pen: .... If you read the manual, IT SPECIFICALLY SAYS THE RED BUTTON IS DANGEROUS AND SHOULD BE USED WITH A PARACHUTE! Bubble: Oi coin't oinderstoind it! I can't understand it Pen: Well, the product is made by Italians... and... OH NO!! Day 1 has been an hour since the red button was pressed. Book wakes up Book: ... Good... morning. rubs her eyes Book: Wh-what.. am I looking at... realises it's a tree Book: What? It's... very.. dark. Here. I can hardly see anything. I like to think of Book as calm, if I'm honest. starts navigating, before tripping over a dark log of wood Book: Ahh! Okay... continues trying to get somewhere Book: Wait a minute... Where am I? It's so dark... I'll use my phone as light... quickly realises her phone is missing Book: What?? Did I get robbed? Wait, let me try to remember what happened. remembers she was launched far away by a machine Book: Hmm, my phone must have fallen out while I was flying. That was like skydiving, it was honestly wonderful. But where am I now? It's so dark... a maniac but familiar scream can be slightly heard ???: HELP!!! Book: Oh! A person... Maybe I should try to get to them. tries to move in the direction of the scream, bumping into a tree Book: Ouch... It's really dark here. continues to move in the direction, hitting more bumps along the way ???: HELP!!!!! scream was louder this time Book: That... does, sound familiar... PENCIL??? runs in the direction, but she bangs hard into a tree, and she passes out, to wake about an hour later Book: Oh... I'm, still here. spots a light in a nearby shed Book: Maybe, I should, go to them. goes to the shed, and when she opens the door, she sees- Book: Oh! Hey Pencil! Pencil: AHH! Oh my gosh, thank goodness. Hey Book. Book: Were you screaming just now? Pencil: Yeah, I heard someone call back, it scared me so I tried to get away, I ended up in this shed, which had a lighter, which I'm using now. I was hiding. I was really freaking out at this point, I've never been in a situation like this before! Book: Um, I wasn't the one who called back... Pencil: WHAT? Book: Nah, just kidding. I shouted back your name, then I fainted or something. Pencil: Anyways, you might notice it's dark, which makes it nearly impossible to see anything. This is during winter, which you would already know if you calculated what day it is based on what Ruby said at the beginning. Book: Oh yeah, it's winter. Nights are longer. Pencil: Yep. I think we should get some rest here, and we'll use this lighter to try to find our way home. Do you have any idea where we are? Book: Hmm, I think I might. Have you heard of the giant forest Puszcza Island? Pencil: What, we're on an island? Book: No, no, we're not. Perhaps whoever named this place didn't know much English. This is just a forest, but it's larger than a lot of provinces in the world. I have no idea if it snows here. Pencil: Honestly, I'm tired now. I'm going to rest. Book: Me too. Day 2 of them oversleep. Book wakes up first. Book: Hmm, she's still sleeping. I can still remember what happened yesterday. Should I wake her up? I don't think she would appreciate it, though. decides to use the time to contemplate. Then Pencil wakes up Pencil: Why was I sleeping on such a rough floor? Book: Pencil, if you remember, we're in Puszcza Island. Pencil: Oh yeah, this gigantic wasteland of forests. I'm not sure what's worse, this or Davidland. Book: Don't be silly, if I was in Davidland I would rather die. There's only so much "Aw, seriously?" that one can take. Pencil: Wait a minute, why don't we just kill ourselves and get recovered? Book: I don't think that's smart. If you remember, it is a hand-powered recovery center. I don't wanna risk it. Pencil: Yeah, me neither. Anyways, I have a lighter, so let's get out of here. Book: Oh yeah, that. That's a lifesaver. two exited the tiny shed. They started navigating. The lighter created a lot of light in its vicinity Pencil: Okay, how do we know which direction we're going to? Book: I say we take a guess. Just head in one direction the whole time and eventually we'll get out. Pencil: Good idea, but how will we remember which direction? Book: I think if we can find shelters, we can perhaps scratch an arrow that points in the particular direction. two use the lighter to navigate forward, and only that particular direction forward. Suddenly... Book: Oh, no... Pencil: What? Book: Pencil, look at the tree in front!I thought of writing "Pence-Pence", but I don't think Book would call her that. drops of snow started fallingThis is not a rainforest, okay, and the trees don't fully cover the sky. Pencil: Oh, no. drop of snow falls on the lighter, and the fire extinguishes. Pencil: Bloody hell. On a side note, this is one kind of "light profanity" that is allowed. Well, what are we gonna do now? Book: Just keep walking, I guess? Pencil: I don't wanna bump into anything no more! Book: Well, I found a log, perhaps you can hold it in front so that if it bumps into anything you'd know. Pencil: Great idea. Book: We really need to get out of here, so let's go. Pencil: You think it's possible that there are dangers here? Book: What do you mean by dangers? Pencil: Monsters, bad people? Book: I'd like to think not. two continue walking, and after a while, it becomes dark again Pencil: Well, what are we gonna do now? Book: I think I'm gonna rest in the snow. Pencil: I guess I will too. It's not very cold here, actually. Book: Alright then. Pencil: To be honest, I wonder how the video diary's going, and I can't wait to tell this story. Book: Good night. Day 3 2 oversleep yet again. The snow has melted, and they wake up to a bunch of flies sitting on them Pencil: Uh, Book?! Book: There's tons of flies here! of them get up and run, but they run straight into a beehive Book: Oh, no. manages to take off, still going forward, but Book is stung by a bee Book: ARRRGGGHH! the throbbing pain she felt, Book continues to follow Pencil, who is still running. The bees lose them Pencil: Follow me, I can see a house! Book: Wait, what? two come across a large wooden house surrounded by trees. The door is not locked. They quietly open the door, and step inside Pencil: *whispering* We should rest for a bit. two are sitting in the living room, which is dimly lit by a flickering candle on the table. The fireplace is not set Book: *whispering* How sure are you that we're not alone? Tbh, I'm not sure if they would be screaming already or not. room is filled with an uncomfortable silence Pencil: *gulps* *whispering* Try not to speak. two tiptoe their way to the stairs (to be continued) References Category:Fan Fictions Category:BFDI Category:Battle For Dream Island